showing the world a little janto love
by stardiva
Summary: ok here is another janto Au story the old note book again hope you like.


They met at work. They were just co-workers who didn't seem to notice the other. They worked side by side for a couple of months. Then one day each began to see things in the other. Every one knew they would be a couple

It happened one day that Ianto caught Jack flirting with one of the girls they worked with. Ianto shot Jack a stunned hurt look and cursed at him under his breath. Ianto then turned and walked out. Jack followed Ianto out and soon caught up with him. Ianto looked at him through his tears. " you hurt me back there you Bastard. What i want to know is why?" Jack held him close and told him the reason he was flirting with Gwen was to make Ianto noticed him. Jack then wiped away Ianto's tears. Then Jack took Ianto on his motorcycle to his house.

When the two men got there, Jack lead the way to his bedroom and quietly closed the door. They stood together holding hands, each staring lovingly into each others eyes. Jack drew his beautiful (Now naked) Welshman into his own now bare body and kissed him. Ianto returned each kiss that Jack gave. Ianto left him and went to lay on his back on Jack's bed. Jack soon went to where Ianto lay and sank down on the bed beside Ianto. Jack gently kissed Ianto's shoulder causing Ianto to moan in pleasure "Oh Jack ohh god I am yours." Soon the lovers were lost in each others arms.

When they had climaxed, they lay together in a comfortable silence. Ianto turned over on his side as his lover touched him gently and asked "Ianto whats wrong? you are being too quiet even for you." Ianto looked at the face of his lover. Ianto smiled at him and replied " Nothing Caraid. What could be wrong. I just gave my heart and my body to the man I love. And I have never been so happy. " Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto close and again the two bodies became one in the love they felt.

The next day at work, they smiled and shared special looks and gestures back and forth. Impulsively Ianto went to his captain and caught his eye and mouthed the words "I love you.: Ianto then drew him in his arms and place on Jack's lips a soft kiss, Jack had responded weakly to the kiss.

Jack pushed Ianto away firmly but gently. Ianto saw the puzzled look on Jack's face and heard him mutter"Yan Lets go for a walk ok?" Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and lead him out of the building. The men walked for abit but they didn't stop untill they reached a huge tree by a small pond.

Ianto sat under the tree while Jack stood with his back to him. Ianto couldn't stand it any more . He stood and went to Jack's side "Cariad what's wrong ?Are you angry with me? Please talk to me . Please." Jack turned to face his boyfriend and told him that he embarassed Jack. Jack turned and walked away from Ianto. The young welshman tried to call after him, but part of him knew it was of little use. Jack did not look back but continued to walk away. Hurt, Ianto went back to sit under the tree and wepted bitter tears.

Ianto turned to look in the direction Jack had left. To Ianto's surprise there stood Jack standing not far from him with a picnic basket and a charming smile on his face.

Jack then went to join his lover and begain to set up the blanket and the feast he had brought. Jack then turned to Ianto and spoke " Jack I am soo sorry I kissed you. But I love you and damn it i want the world to know. Please forgive me. I love you." Jack put his arms around Ianto and drew him close and placed on his lips a gentle kiss. "Yani I love you too. You are my first and only love. For now and for always"

They soon settled against the tree in each others arms, and began to enjoy the wonderful picnic Jack had brought for them. Ianto poured the wine into glasse and then handed Jack one. Jack took the glass as he drew Ianto closer to him and put his arms around his Welsh lover. Ianto leaned back in to Jack's arms. Ianto could feel Jack lips giving his neck butterfly kisses. Ianto moaned at the sheer pleasure of those kisses."Oh Caraid" he murmured. Jack spoke softly "Oh yani I love you too and i do want the world to know.'

That is how two men met, became friends and fell in love.

OK here is another story i found in that note book.

hope you like.

and i am still looking at that tommy tosh story.

oh and yes i am still working on dingo and roo

and ianto and the prince ,

again enjoy.


End file.
